


a gift, truly given

by moonlitserenades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Percy is a lovesick dumbass, Pre-Relationship, but like, it's will Obviously be Happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitserenades/pseuds/moonlitserenades
Summary: a late-night conversation about the merits of a title.(set shortly after that title is given.)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	a gift, truly given

Percy is just about to crawl into bed when there’s a soft knock at the door. Sighing, he slips his glasses back on and calls, “It’s open.” 

The door opens a crack. “It’s Vex, can I come in?”

His heart, traitorously, skips a beat. “Yes, of course.”

She’s grinning as she slips into the room. “I just thought I’d double check. In case you thought I was Scanlan or someone.”

He laughs, despite himself. “Dear, I’m _far_ less likely to let Scanlan into my bedroom in _any_ situation.” 

Snickering, she clicks the door closed again behind her. “You know, that makes sense.”

“What can I do for you?” he asks, and then immediately regrets it. _Of all the ridiculous things to say--_

But if Vex notices his awkwardness, she doesn’t mention it. “Oh, I don’t know,” she replies, shifting on the balls of her feet. “I had wanted to ask you something, but, well. It’s probably silly.”

He furrows his brow, concern welling in his chest. “Is something wrong?”

“No, not really. I’m sure I’m being ridiculous.”

“I’m sure I’d rather know what’s going on, even if it is something silly.” He moves, instinctively, to step toward her, and then stops himself. She looks so unsure, and it’s not something he’s used to from her; the last thing he wants is to make her uncomfortable without meaning to.

She chews at her bottom lip for a moment, then inhales sharply and spits it out all at once. “The title you gave me, was that just because my father is such an asshole? Because I don’t want you to feel, I don't know, obligated or something, if you change your mind about it.”

The tension drains from him so immediately that he nearly staggers. “Is that what’s been worrying you?”

“Well, a _bit,_ ” she says, a hint defensively. “I just don’t want something that I don’t deserve.”

“Darling, one of my absolute favorite parts of being a titled asshole is being able to give things to the people I care about,” he says. “It’s basically a biological right.” 

She huffs a halfhearted laugh, but she still seems anxious, so he continues. “And in any case, no one will be able to take away what I’ve given you. No one will even want to. You’ll earn it in your own right soon enough.”

She arches an eyebrow, a spark of interest appearing in her expression now. “Percival. How _ominous_.”

He’d regret his wording (again), but she seems intrigued, bordering on delighted. So instead, he just rolls with it. “Oh, hardly. It’ll be right up your alley, I promise. Remember when I told you that you’d be Mistress of the Grey Hunt?”

“Mmhmm, and then we never talked about it again.” She’s beginning to look amused, stepping further into the room. “What exactly does that mean, again?”

And, well, oops. That was something he probably should have figured out before having this conversation, but. Nothing to be done for it now. “To be honest, I don’t quite have the specifics. Only that you’ll, you know, hunt something. And when you’ve finished, when you’ve undoubtedly succeeded, your title is not only given, but earned. And then it’s yours for good.”

“And if I don’t succeed?”

He shakes his head, allowing himself a proud smirk. “I’ve never seen a ranger like you. That’s not a question in my mind.”

“Well!” She’s smiling outright, finally. “I do feel quite a lot better, actually, so thanks for that.”

“Wait,” he says, impulsively. “Before you go, I want to give you something.” 

“Oh?” She tilts her head, giving him a coy look. “Do you, now?”

He can feel the blush rising in his face, dammit, and it’s a relief to be able to turn away from her and move toward his desk. “I was planning to wait until after the hunt, but honestly, who knows when that’s going to be. And I’d just...like you to have it.”

“Now you’ve really got me intrigued.”

“Don’t be, it’s not that special.” He opens a drawer and takes the chain carefully in one hand before turning to face her again. “It’s--I mean, you don’t need to wear it, but I thought now that you’re titled, you should have something of your own with the Whitestone crest on it. So I made you a pendant.”

She crosses the room in a few quick steps to stand in front of him and take a closer look, eyes widening. “Percy,” she breathes, running her fingers gently over the small gems that stud the jewelry. “How can you say this isn’t special? It’s stunning.”

She’s so close that it takes him a moment to remember how to form words, and another to try to figure out what the hell to say. “I’m glad you like it,” he manages finally, voice hoarse.

“Will you put it on me?” She looks up at him, eyes shining with pleasure, and gods, but she could have asked him for anything in that moment and he wouldn’t have been able to refuse her. 

“Of course.”

She turns, lifting her hair out of the way, and he leans closer to drape it carefully so that the pendant lays right in the center of her chest. “Is that alright?” he asks, the words more air than sound. When she nods, he fastens it, hoping she can’t feel the slight tremor in his fingers where they brush against her skin. “There,” he murmurs, when it’s secure. “Now that’s yours, as well.”

She turns to look at him, and leans up to touch her lips, ever so gently, to his cheek. “I’ll wear it always.” 

And then, before he can pull himself together enough to reply, she says, softly, “Have a good night, Percy,” and walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't _know_ , okay? I'm 98 episodes in and Percy has so far given Vex exactly zero (0) pieces of jewelry (because the dragon thing doesn't count if everyone got one), and it's all I want. Also because every time Tal says something like "I want to make a thing" I get my hopes up.
> 
> (I'm aware that I mostly just wrote this for me. It's fine.)


End file.
